freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Channel Original
Logo: On A Black Background The Blue Shining Mickey Head Fades Up As It Flashes With A Blue Sky Cloud Background Then Zooms It To Reveal The Logo Itself Then The Word Banner "Original" Goes Up And When It's Done, Fireworks Fly Past The Logo, Motion: Mickey Head Cgi, Audio: A 4 Note Jingle, Scare Time None To Minimal. The 2002 And 2007 Logo Are Scary! None To Minimal For 2002 Version Due To The Outlines. minimal For The 2007-2016-2019- Logo Due To The Fast Ribbon NOTE: The 2014 Logo Is Not Scary 2002 Disney Channel Original Logo.jpg|2002 Version maxresdefault (1).jpg|2002 HD Version maxresdefault (2).jpg|2002 HD Black And White Version 2007 Disney Channel Original Logo.jpg|2007 Version maxresdefault (3).jpg|2007 HD Version maxresdefault (4).jpg|Absent "Original" Banner Version a6cfd74cbf89c97920c54f57fb154d09.png|Absent "Original" Banner HD Version Video Disney Channel Original Logo (Long Version) Disney Channel Original Logo (Short Version) 2007 Disney Channel Original Logo (Long Version) Disney Channel Original Logo 2007 2014 Category:Unscary Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Black Text Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Sky Logos Category:Water Logos Category:Sparkly Logos Category:Awesome logos Category:Taken From "Kim Possible" Category:Taken From "American Dragon: Jake Long" Category:Taken From "Phineas And Ferb" Category:Taken From "Good Luck Charlie" Category:Taken From "Gravity Falls" Category:Taken From "House Of Mouse" Category:Taken From "The Emperor's New School" Category:Taken From "Recess" Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Good Logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Disney logos Category:Taken From "Fish Hooks" Category:Logos so scary that George Pig turns into a dinosaur and destroys the whole town Category:Logos that make Cupcake and Dino cause havoc all over Big City and gets executed in the Chamber of Death Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1983 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1997 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2000 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2009 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2014 Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Unscary logos that debuted in 2000 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2007 Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Annoying Logos Category:Taken From "The Fairly OddParents" Category:Stupid logos Category:Taken From "Lilo And Stitch: The Series" Category:Logos that don't scare the Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:5 most unscariest logo Category:Stop with the Peppa Pig Categories! Category:Taken From "Phineas and Ferb: Across The Second Dimension" Category:Children who act like Robbie Rotten from LazyTown Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Evil Logos Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber sad Category:Creepy logos. Category:Logos that make you Laugh Category:Logos that Anthony Hit His Car At Stevie Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Funny Logos Category:Logos that don't scare Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Nothing worse than CTW, Paramount, Sesame Workshop. Weston Woods, Macrovision, DTS, Discovision, MGM, Viacom, Nick Jr, Dexule Digital Studio, WGBH, WGE, Paramount Feature Presentation, Viva Films, Sony Wonder, and THX! Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that make Eevee become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that don't scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that don't scare Kirby Category:Taken from "Greeny Phatom: Play, Dive and Race!" Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that could not scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos you would see if you want to sing the Let's Go Luna theme song in Spanish Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Logos that make Mario sick Category:Scary Logos Scared By Sheen Estevez From "Planet Sheen". Category:Evil Logos defeated by Hot Wheels Category:Evil logos defeated by Huckle Cat Category:Evil logos defeated by Bob the Tomato Category:Evil logos defeated by Larry the Cucumber